Vice and Virtue
by Autumnspice
Summary: Caspian is given a second chance at love as Dorian Gray. This is Dark!fic, it is raunchy. It has Aslan and it has other people. All will be revealed with the click of a button.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: "This is Dark!fic. This is really and truly related to Narnia, bear with me. There are squicky issues in this story. Or squicky for some - everyone's comfort level is different. I do not own rights to either Oscar Wilde or C.S. Lewis' works. I make no money off of this, and no copyright infringement is intended. This is a work of warped fanfiction bred from a special dark bunny that was fed with lots of dark chocolate. This has made it a very strong, warped little bunny. You have been warned.... Enjoy....

______

His first week living in London, Dorian had no idea what to expect. As a prelude to the evening, Henry insisted on taking him and his friend Basil Hallward to a pub in the seedier side of town to introduce him to the city before he had the pleasure of seeing his portrait revealed.

"Welcome to my little Hellfire club," Henry announced as they entered the bar, which was alive with activity. Dorian, following behind him like a lost puppy with hat firmly clenched in his hands, looking around him with eyes wide with innocence and naivete. Basil was at the rear so there was nowhere for Dorian to escape should the desire arise. And with as crowded as it was, Dorian did feel the urge to flee – he had never seen so many people before in such a small space!

Upon finding an empty table, a woman in her thirties, who looked like she had seen quite few rough times which had taken a toll on her appearance, set down a bottle of gin and three glasses before going off to see what the other customers needed. Henry poured the gin for all, which Dorian quickly spit out, spraying Basil's overcoat in the process, despite the painter's protests. Embarrassed at the incident, Dorian couldn't help looking around the room to focus on anything else. Drunken laughter was to be expected as it filled the pub. Young women, baring cleavage as well as legs, either completely bare or thigh-high stocking-clad, were in various stages of fucking and other carnal activities in plain sight. At a table to their left, a girl who couldn't have been older than seventeen sat on the table facing an older man, giggling at him. "Open a bit wider, luv."

Basil noted the look of shock on the lad's face and quickly came to his rescue. "It's ok. He's a doctor."

Somehow Dorian didn't quite believe him since he didn't understand why a doctor would be making housecalls in an establishment such as this, nor should the girl be enjoying herself. His gaze traveled the other direction to a room divided by a curtain which was opened. Another girl in her late teens or very early twenties stood leaning back against the wall, being fucked with her skirts lifted, and her head turned to watch him. The grin on her lips widened as she caught his gaze. Being an exhibitionist was a requirement, as private rooms were few and far between, if any existed at all.

When he found voice again, Dorian asked, "What is the price for all this?"

Lord Henry followed his gaze to the wanton hussy in the back room, and shrugged, "Oh she's quite affordable."

"No, I mean the price for one's soul."

Turning to stare blankly at the inexperienced boy, Henry picked up his glass, tossed the liquid down his throat and slammed it down on the table, still in his hand, "Dear boy, this is my church and with this glass, I nail my soul to the devil's altar."

From his vantage point, he spotted a young brunette, with wide eyes and sinfully plump red stained lips, watching him as she sat on an older man's lap, looking painfully bored as he fondled her. Entranced by some quality about her, Dorian wondered why she was there when she clearly hated it so much. It was something he probably was best not to ask out loud, lest he embarrass himself further.

Finishing his drink, Basil stood and grabbed his hat. He wished they could move on with the evening's plans and reveal his prized painting to Dorian. He secretly wished he could seduce Dorian into showing his true appreciation for the artist's work, but upon seeing how inexperienced the boy was, that was best left to explore slowly. What the boy didn't know, that Henry did and thus didn't care, was that Basil could only stand to be around heterosexual couples for a very limited amount of time before feeling nauseous.

Not looking up, Henry commented, "We'll be there shortly. You go on ahead". With that, Basil raced out the door. Dorian's heart sank as he left, if only for the protection and security he attempted to provide from Henry himself. Turning to face the older man after the painter left, he caught a brief glimpse of the temptress across the room. The customer who had been servicing her was now passed out from too much alcohol and she struggled out of his brawny grip, making sure everything was in place on her person. Squirming awkwardly in the hard wooden chair as he fought every urge to turn and run for his life, Dorian pitied the girl. Surely there had to be something better in this life for her.

Clenching her teeth, she stormed over to where Lord Henry and Dorian sat, spitting on the floor next to Henry. He was pouring more gin for the boy when she slid her hand between her tits, pulled out a handful of coins from the sewn-in pouch of her dress, and slammed her fist onto the table, money flying everywhere.

In an Irish accent, "Today's rent, m'lawd."

Dorian watched the scene before him wide-eyed in fascination, wondering if he should be afraid or leery of Henry. He didn't recall hearing anything about his friend owning pubs, much less prostitutes. But of course that wasn't proper conversation for distinguished classes such as theirs.

Turning to pour his own glass, Henry didn't bother to look up at her, nor did she expect him to. He did sneer at her though, as he usually did. A quick glance at the mess before them, "You're short, _Lenora."_ He knew very well she hated her name and never used it, thus he made sure to throw it in her face with extra emphasis. "I will have no use for a bunter like you when your money dries up".

Muttering angrily, "You bloody..." She was so irate at that moment that she didn't know what to say to him that was insulting enough. She should be used to it but it still made her blood boil the way he treated her as he did.

"Say the word anytime and I will raise your rent."

Nostrils flaring and her eyes wide, she turned to Dorian with a sour smile. "You up for a good time, me lad?"

His mouth turned dry, his collar and cravat were choking him all of a sudden. He was utterly panic-stricken and she only made it worse when she lifted her skirts to her waist to pull out her cob pipe from the hidden pockets underneath. In doing so, Lenora flashed the creamy white skin that peeked out from her stockings, as well as the dark triangle of her cunt. Waiting for the wide-eyed boy to respond as she let her skirts fall, she picked up the tallow taper from the table to light her pipe, blowing out noxious amounts of smoke from her perfect lips. Dorian couldn't get a sound out if he tried. She shrugged, turning to leave as she muttered under her breath, "Useless virgins."

He didn't understand why they were still there when Henry promised Basil they would leave a few minutes following, which became later and later. Setting the taper candle back on the table after lighting his cigarette as he inhaled the smoke deep in his lungs, Henry looked over at him, seemingly bored but scrutinizing the boy silently.

"She's very talented with her tongue."

Dorian's head jerked toward Henry to determine if he heard him correctly. "P-pardon?"

"Lenora. She's very talented with her tongue. Don't let the bad speech fool you. Her tongue can work wonders on any man..." sniffing heavily, "even me."

The blank stare from Dorian only told him one thing: he would have his hands full breaking the boy down, layer by layer. Fine. If Dorian wouldn't accept a proposition when it was offered to him, then Henry would provide one and make sure he accepted. The brothel had whores a dime a dozen so if Dorian didn't want Lenora, then anyone else would do. But no virgin ever knows what they really want. And he did only have eyes for her. Any idiot could see that.

"Barkeep!"

A heavyset man with graying hair hurried over to attend to Lord Henry, who whispered something that Dorian wasn't able pick up on. Having lost count of how many glasses of gin he sipped, after discovering that tossing them back took practice he didn't have, Dorian was starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol.

In the distance, he caught a glimpse of a heated argument between the barkeep and the girl, what was her name? Lenora? She didn't seem to like what he had to say and snatched her arm out of his grip, before throwing her hands in the air. His heart skipped a beat as she pushed her way through the crowd to reach their table.

Lenora rolled her eyes. She couldn't escape from Lord Henry no matter what she did. What was it this time, she wondered? Smiling as sweetly as she could possibly muster for him, "You called, Master?"

For a split second, Dorian could have sworn that something in her words was vaguely familiar to him. But he didn't have the slightest clue what that would be or why. He'd never seen her before tonight or had any inkling of this type of lifestyle. Shaking the thought away, he may as well have never had it and it wasn't questioned further as it was long forgotten.

Henry's mouth twitched in disgust and his icy glare burned through her. Whores these days were becoming too sassy for their own good and he'd have to teach her a lesson in the near future after he decided what would be most appropriate. "Lenora -"

She quickly cut him off. "Nora. I'm a whore so I use a whore's name."

That near future was getting closer by the minute. "Lenora, I want you to...entertain...dear young Dorian here."

She curled her lip, baring her teeth, to show her repulsion of the idea as she looked from him to the naive lad with him. "What d' I get fer that?"

Dorian turned to the older man to protest but Henry wouldn't hear of it.

"Tomorrow's rent covered? As well as the rest of today's balance."

There had to be a catch somehow but she wasn't sure what it was, nor did she dare to ask, in case he decided to retract his word. One night without him watching over her shoulder would be a blessing. Maybe she could even skip out early tomorrow and go down to the chippy at the docks for a treat of hot food.

"Fine." She knew that the easiest way to get the virgins off the first time was a blowjob. However that meant kneeling on the floor which she was not up for doing.

Henry grabbed her wrist across the table in a vice grip which she temporarily fought and pulled her onto his lap. "You can do it from here." he told her

There was a catch after all. Forcing a smile, she gave in. Hopefully after this, he'd leave for the night. Leaning over, she stroked the young man's cock through his trousers. The sudden sensation caused Dorian to lift his ass off the seat just slightly, his back straightening upright. Knowing she was off to a good start and it wouldn't be long before she was done, Lenora reached up to unfasten the trousers and play with his prick in her hand, trying to get him hard despite his obvious reservations.

Henry himself was aroused by the scene and he knew she could feel him through her skirts as he unlaced her corset. When it was loose enough, her tits would spill out completely into Dorian's lap. That was the intention at least.

To Dorian, the entire experience was surreal. Looking over at Henry helplessly, the older man simply smirked at him with an odd expression he'd never seen before. Dorian wanted to live a little and enjoy himself, but despite Henry's insistence that no shame existed in pleasure, he couldn't help feeling that this was entirely sinful and immoral and that he would have to pay an enormous price. Of course, it didn't help that Lenora was as attractive as she was. He tried to relax but his mind was working overtime in a battle with his hormones and body.

He went cross-eyed and sucked in a huge breath as he felt her plump lips and tongue on his prick. Her tongue swirling and flicking against the sensitive skin, while her hands kept busy stroking the shaft, hoping to get him completely hard. Mid-lick, she stopped and glanced up at him, still folded in half on Henry's lap. "Oh stop squirming, luv. Hold still and I'll do the work."

He tried to do as she said. Attempting to be polite and wanting to make small talk, he simply stammered. "Um...no, it's...ahh that's fine but uhh... So, how was your day?" His last word was caught with a hiss as her tongue found a very sensitive area.

Looking up at him, Lenora simply laughed, her freckles dancing on her skin as she wrinkled her nose, and then went back to what she did best. Squeezing her eyes shut for a brief moment as Henry mercilessly twisted her nipple rings, the pleasurable pain drove her to lick and suck Dorian's cock with more fervor than before.

The battle between mind and body drawn to a sudden close, his mind took over, causing him to climax suddenly. Jets of semen erupted from his prick, as she quickly wrapped her lips around the head to swallow the gushing fluid. She was amazed at how quickly that was over and had expected Dorian to last a bit longer.

Satisfied with the spectacle, Henry decided it was time to leave. Giving her bottom a sharp spank, she fell forward into Dorian's lap as the mortified boy quickly stuffed himself back into his trousers, glancing around hoping no one else saw anything. "Time to go, dear boy. Basil doesn't have all night" already standing and and waiting impatiently for Dorian. Henry didn't miss the fury in Lenora's expression as she found her footing, looking quite disheveled with mussed hair, breasts spilled out of her corset, and her face glistening with the boy's seed. With Dorian finally standing, smoothing out his clothing, Henry left without another word.

Still painfully embarrassed but trying to remember to be polite to her since no one else bothered, "Miss Nora, ahh...umm...good day to you..." bowing his head slightly. Turning quickly, the last image of her that Dorian recalled was that of a raised brow and an amused grin as he made for the door like a fire was lit under his arse in an attempt to catch up to Henry before he was all but abandoned in the slums. He had completely forgotten about Basil but that was the last thing on his mind. What did occupy it was him wanting to see Miss Nora again very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a long drag from her pipe, feeling the smoke fill her lungs, Lenora looked up from the bar at the wrong moment. Seeing who walked through the door in her direction set her at unease. While he was nice compared to other men, he bored her to tears and made her feel uncomfortable in a way she couldn't ever put her finger on.

Forcing a smile as he approached her, using manners that she didn't usually bother with, "So nice to see you, Mr Ortiz."

Her regular customer, Eben Ortiz, was a very well-to-do merchant who preferred to spend his time in the slums of Bluegate Fields. Unlike the other men who frequented the pub, or anywhere else around for that matter, he had a dark complexion being from the south of Spain, along with short black hair and a cropped goatee. Though he claimed to have spent most of his life in London, his Spanish accent was thick as ever.

"Good evening, Miss Nora. You don't know how much I've missed seeing your beautiful face." She grimaced but hoped he didn't see it. "If you'll allow me, I'd like to buy you dinner. Are meat pies and ale acceptable for you?"

"Yes, thank you. You go find a table and I'll make sure it's brought out." Tossing back the remainder of her ale as he turned to find a place for them to sit, Lenora couldn't decide if she wanted to actually try to enjoy his company this evening, as dull as he was, or if she was going to dread every second of it. The former would certainly make it pass by quicker so she chose that alternative.

Balancing a tray of food in one hand and holding two tankards of ale in the other by their handles, she caught a glimpse of Eben across the room as she fought through the crowd to where he was sitting. Noting that there was only one available chair, which he occupied, her heart sank. She really didn't want to sit on his lap. He'd done that several times before, as well as hold food up to her mouth to eat from his fingers, which she was unnerved by. There was something about those things that didn't feel right.

She set the food and drink on the table and quickly glanced around for an empty chair. Just her luck that there were two recently vacant, one of which she picked up and carried to the table where Eben was sitting waiting for her.

Trying to maintain some interest in him, dinner conversation was quite sparse. She didn't care about the high society he lived in and how well his business was doing. Men came to this part of town to escape the trappings of that life, just as she had escaped it once. She supposed she should feel special that he wanted her to be his mistress and take her away from the slums. But the thought of such a thing made her nauseous.

Having lost count of how many times his ale tankard was refilled, Eben was starting to become quite drunk. Which was both a blessing and a curse. Nora found herself on Eben's lap, attempting to enjoy the attention he lavished on her, as long as he wasn't feeding her out of his hand. His semi-hard prick pressed against her thigh as he fondled her breasts through her thin blouse. As he nuzzled her exposed shoulder and neck, she did feel a thrill run through her as his short whiskers touched her skin. Being both smooth and coarse at the same time, it was one of the rare things that didn't repulse her about him whenever he touched her.

Nora also figured that he was impatient to have his way with her but knew he wouldn't do anything other than grope her in the crowded room. But if there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was anyone, male or female, paying her any attention, sexual or otherwise. She also knew that for that reason, she could easily drive him to a jealous fervor, which in turn would lead him to paying for extra time and rushing to their coupling. It was a necessary evil but one she didn't mind all that much as it kept her away from Henry's hawkeye for awhile.

Squirming on his lap, Nora caught the gaze of a young man across the room who kept staring at her, and smiled at him in return. Eben, noticing the visual exchange between them was not impressed to say the least.

"I come across town to see you and you can't even pay attention to me?"

"Oh it's not that, luv," making sure to throw a coquettish grin to the man across the room even as she twisted to run a hand over Eben's cheek, "I just thought I recognized him."

Growling like a cornered animal, Eben gripped her tighter in a protective hold. He'd be damned if he allowed anyone else near her. Moments like these made Nora feel uneasy, despite all the comfortable familiarities about him from somewhere she couldn't determine.

"Then perhaps I should erase him from your memory so you only have thoughts of me."

Smiling as she patted his arm that held her waist tightly and turned her head toward him, "Tonight's a busy night, Eben. I do have other customers I must see to."

Letting out another low growl, "I'd rather be your only customer tonight."

"I know you would but my boss wouldn't approve, and I have to pay my rent, which means having other customers. I'm so sorry, but there's nothing I can do about that. But I can show you a good time before you have to return home to your wife," a word that she carefully put no emphasis on.

Wincing at the painful reminder, "Gertrude doesn't hold a candle to you. I'll pay extra to have you all night."

"Why don't you show me what you've got then?" her head turned to him, chewing her bottom lip playfully.

"I believe I will! I am a man of action after all," pushing her off his lap.

Laughing, "I always pictured you as a lover, not a fighter." Changing the subject, "there should still be one private room available, if we hurry."

He followed her through the crowd to a set of rickety wooden stairs leading to a second story where there were several partitions divided by old linen curtains to give the illusion of privacy. Finding one that was available, Nora waited for him to enter before drawing the curtain closed, knowing he preferred privacy, or as much as could be provided. The small space contained nothing more than a table with a taper candle that was already lit as well as a decrepit twin size iron bed with a well-used lumpy mattress and an equally misshapen pillow. There were no bed linens as they didn't see any need for them.

She preferred to get down to business as she had others waiting downstairs but Eben wanted to take it slow and savor the moment. Kneeling on the floor in front of him, Nora peered up at him as her hand stroked him through his trousers. He was halfway there already from what she could tell. Unfastening his suspenders and trousers, his semi-erect prick sprung forward toward her. Taking it in her hand, she stroked his length while swirling her tongue over the head. Sucking it in her mouth as her tongue continued its magic, it didn't take long before he was fully hard in her hand. She licked the vein along the bottom of his shaft that made him hiss and grab her hair, tangling his fingers in her dark locks. Nora also made sure to pay attention to the sensitive skin of his balls, sucking them in her mouth as well. She continued to suck at the head and swirl and flick her tongue over it. Nora could feel him starting to tense, signaling that he was near orgasm so she stopped and pulled him out of her mouth, not wanting him to cum just yet.

Getting to her feet slowly, she playfully kissed Eben as she lowered her skirt to the floor, kicking it away. His hands roamed her torso, tugging her blouse down as far as her corset would allow and groping at her breasts, where he paused to play with the gold rings he had purchased that were embedded in her nipples. Eben had bought them for her, as he wanted her to have the trappings of an aristocratic life. Nora sucked in a breath at the sensation having grown accustomed to it over time.

He picked her up in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and laid her on her back on the mattress. Standing up to kick off his cumbersome trousers, he then leaned forward over her, teasing her as much as she teased him with legs spread and her cunt glistening and ready for him.

Bracing his arms on either side of her, Eben kneeled on the bed between her legs. He didn't like the idea of remnants of earlier customers, hence the reason he generally refused to reciprocate oral sex on her.

Taking his cock in his hand, Eben rubbed the head along her slit, teasing her before thrusting deep inside. With each violent pump, the bed creaked loudly.

It didn't take much to distract Nora. She wasn't that interested in him, and when it came down to it, despite him being downright sweet compared to the others, she really only entertained him for the money he was willing to pay. Of course, with him in his own world, he didn't notice that she wasn't paying attention to him.

From her vantage point, she couldn't help noticing the paint peeling from the walls and ceiling. Henry was too greedy and stingy to pay for repairs of any kind to the building. Her gaze traveled to the curtain that was drawn and the shadows and movement on the other side. Inspecting her nails out of sheer boredom, she did remember to occasionally arch her back, grind her hips and moan "oh yes luv, right there, don't stop" as convincingly as possible.

Eben had confessed on one occasion that only she was able to make him cum despite attempts with other whores. She rolled her eyes at how lucky she was. What seemed an eternity later, though in reality was just a few minutes, he climaxed inside her.

He rolled over to lay beside her next to the wall, growing drowsy but sure that he would be up for a second round before long, Eben basked in the afterglow, sweaty and smelling naturally masculine as his cologne had long since worn off. Nora couldn't figure out why people preferred to have sex entirely naked. Not that she had any personal reservations against it, as she did enjoy it when it was practical, but in her profession, it was highly impractical and very inconvenient. Lifting her skirts was all she ever needed to do and she wouldn't trade that for the inconveniences of the other options.

Struggling to stay awake, "Miss Nora, I have...recently come to possess a piece of property - a small townhouse. It's not much though."

"That's great." She wasn't sure what brought up that particular topic.

Continuing, hoping she would understand, Eben elaborated, "I collected on a debt owed, and that was what I got in payment. It is so lovely with two bedrooms, a small study, a kitchen and dining room, a living room, and a spacious parlor where you can entertain anyone you wish. It also has a bit of indoor plumbing." He paused, then came out with it, "I felt that it would be a good place for you. It would make a splendid home, it isn't extravagant, but it is quite cozy."

She didn't want to live there. She hated her life in the slums, but she left the aristocratic neighborhoods years ago and had no desire whatsoever to return. "I'm very sorry but I like it here."

With a heavy sigh, "Perhaps I should return home then. Pay for the room through the rest of the night." He pulled out more than enough from his waistcoat and let it fall to the table, clearly disappointed.

Since Nora was a decent person, she didn't feel the desire to reiterate the fact that he should leave since she had other customers waiting and Henry would not be forgiving if she ignored them or turned them down. She accepted the wages with a forced smile as she got up to retrieve her clothes and get dressed. Dividing her pay, she set some aside for her rent and the rest went into the hidden pockets to later go into her savings tin. Waiting until Eben himself was dressed and had left, she made her way downstairs to face the rest of the evening.

------------------------

In the days and weeks that passed after the visit to the pub with Henry and Basil, Dorian found himself wishing he could see Miss Nora again. He wasn't sure why the occasion would come up or even when he would get to see her, if at all. The desire to see her followed a hierarchy that went from a simple wish that may not ever happen to wanting it. He'd never recalled anything else he wanted such as that.

The longer Dorian stayed away, the stronger the urge became until it was something he needed, like the air to breathe or water to drink. The need was so strong at that point that he began to see Miss Nora everywhere she didn't exist. The feel of her lips and tongue on him was as vivid still as when it happened. He had never seen eyes so intensely blue with as much as life as hers had as they danced when she laughed. Anything he saw that was a similar color took him immediately back to the pub that night...to her. He was convinced she wasn't just a dream or a distant memory haunting him that was likely only his imagination. Everything and everyone reminded him of her in some way and he couldn't get away from it. It was making him crazy as time wore on.

In the time since Dorian had met Nora and sold his soul to the Devil that same night in order to retain his youth, he had had the pleasure of experiencing a handful of women that Henry had introduced him to. Dorian wasn't satisfied with any of them because they weren't Nora. They didn't have her blue eyes or her brown hair. There was only one Nora and he vowed he would do whatever it took to find her. He wasn't sure how but he'd find a way.

He tried to distract himself by getting settled in to his newly inherited estate and its own lifestyle to no avail. Finally deciding to give into the intense urges, Dorian became determined to find his way to Bluegate Fields where she was, though he likely wouldn't be able to recognize the specific location on his own, as long ago as that was.

Eventually, he decided to make inquiries of one of his servants, in hopes they could tell him. Of course, he wouldn't dare ask a female servant as that was much too impolite, given its nature. Pretending that he was supposed to meet Henry there, decked out in his latest finery he had purchased as he stepped into his hansom cab, "Bluegate Fields. The pub owned by Lord Henry Wotton."

The cab driver simply looked at him in disbelief. "Sir? That is not a safe area of the city."

"That's not what I asked. I ordered you to take me there. Are you not able to follow a simple order?"

"Yes sir." With that, the cab headed off in the direction of the slums.

Departing the cab once it was stopped, none of the businesses or even the streets looked familiar. Maybe he should have asked Henry directly. Taking a side street to see what he might find, Dorian breathed a sigh of relief as he found the tavern. Apparently they had come in from a different area than his driver was willing to take him.

His hand on the doorknob, Dorian took a deep breath for courage before he pushed the door open. He wasn't sure yet what he would say to Nora but he had to see her anyway. It was certainly quieter than he remembered last but still bustling with afternoon activity. However he wasn't feeling claustrophobic or otherwise scared as the other time.

Scanning the room, Dorian saw her at the bar with another girl of similar age, smoking her pipe and sipping at a tankard of what he assumed to be ale. Stepping forward into the bar, he was greeted by her looking up with a mixture of coquetteishness and confusion, as he guessed she likely didn't remember him with as many men as she serviced daily.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Miss Nora? I sincerely apologize for the fact we were not formally introduced last time we met. Mr Dorian Gray," giving her a half bow.

Smiling up at him, "A pleasure to meet you, Mr Gray. But time is money and I cost."

"Oh! Oh, I'm sorry!" Ears burning red, Dorian pulled his purse from the breastpocket of his suit jacket. Having no clue how much her services cost, he handed her several of the large bills.

Her eyes wide, Nora quickly clasped her hand over his. He had just handed over more money to her than she would ever make in a month's time. Even with being one of the most frequented whores due to her ability to get anyone off in a matter of mere minutes, unlike most women. "Friend of Lord Henry's or not, you don't wave that much money around if you know what's good for you. It's too much temptation for anyone in these parts."

Something that just now hit him was that she didn't have the lower class Irish accent that she did last time. He wasn't sure why she had used it and spoke normally around him now, but guessed there was some sort of tension between she and Lord Wotton, and decided not to pursue the topic as it wasn't his business.

Tempting as it was, Nora decided not to accept the large bills Dorian offered her. She didn't want to be a target and anyone who had seen her accept it would make the assumption that she was.

Glancing around, he leaned toward her and asked pitching his voice lower, "So how much am I supposed to pay you?"

Biting her lower lip and glancing up to her side at him, Nora was intoxicated by his scent - spicy and all male. Lowering her voice to match his, "Mmm...Lord Henry charges 25 pounds, since I have 'special talents'." Seeing that he was still fairly shy, "If you'd like, we can go upstairs where it's more private."

Smiling as he nodded, his eyes twinkled with inquisition, "What are your special talents?"

Nora slowly slid her tongue seductively across her lips. "You want me to show you?" Taking his hand in hers, she led him up the stairs, which were getting more rickety and dangerous by the week it seemed.

Ushering Dorian into a small partition, she drew the curtain closed. He thought he would have lost all confidence by finally being alone with her but shocked himself that he wasn't, though still a bit unsure, which he hoped to be remedied of soon.

"I've missed you so much that I thought I would I go stir-crazy if I couldn't see you again." Ah, the cliche they all fed her. Of course they said they missed her, because she did for them what their wives refused to. "But I didn't think it was proper to be seen in a place like this. No offense to you, of course."

"Of course," smiling. She was amazed that he genuinely seemed sweet without any sugarcoating to disguise his true-nature underneath, not that she knew what that was but Nora was generally a good judge of character upon first glance. His forthrightness and the earnest look on his face made her decide to take him at face value. "What did you miss about me?"

"Um..." Nora had an uncanny ability to make him lose all coherency of speech. Her intense blue eyes danced, hypnotizing him. Her dark brown cascading curls looked like silk and he wished to run his fingers through them. Decadently plump lips, creamy white skin splashed with the faintest freckles, Dorian was convinced that she was Aphrodite herself.

Nora raised a brow expectantly, waiting for him to answer seeing that he was tongue tied for the moment. Sliding her hands inside his coat, she pushed the cumbersome garment off his body, letting it fall to the floor. Taking her time to unbutton his silver taffeta waistcoat and letting it drop onto the pile at his feet, she unfastened his trousers and pushed them down his thighs, never taking her eyes off his. Pools of near black, even in the daytime, she had never seen before. His nose appeared to have been broken at some point in his life but it didn't look bad on him, like with some of the other men. While most men left their shirts on, she wanted to see all of him. It was gratifying that he kept getting pinker and pinker, the further she went along with him, especially since he still hadn't found any words yet to answer her question.

Turning her back to him and pulling her hair to the side to drape forward over her shoulder, she turned her head toward him, "If you'd like, you could help me out of all this confining clothing."

Moving close to her, aching to touch her skin, Dorian surprised them both when, instead of going for the laces of her corset, his fingers gently grazed the back of her neck and shoulders. His lips left a trail of hot kisses wherever his hands touched her. It felt so nice to her.

Mumbling in a low husky tone because it sounded better in his head than aloud, "I've missed all of you. Your voice, your eyes, your smile. There's just no one else like you." How he said it made Nora wonder if he had looked, and she suspected he had.

Nora closed her eyes, and breathed a happy sigh, wanting to savor it all. Soon, she felt her corset untied as it fell to the floor, along with her skirts. His lips never left her neck and shoulders except when he lifted her chemise over her head. Kissing the side of her neck, letting the tip of his tongue ever so slightly graze her skin, Nora moaned in delight, not wanting him to stop, though niceties such as this were not something she was used to. Even Dorian wasn't used to it, despite the nights out with other whores he had visited.

Dorian's hands, which had been resting on her shoulders, slid down her sides. She turned around in his arms, pressing her body to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his silky hair. Leaning up on tiptoes, though she didn't need to, she wanted to discover what he tasted like. Dorian copied the move, her lips calling to him. At first, their kisses were gentle, exploratory, unhurried and languid. Nora was surprised by the softness of his mouth, and by the way the tips of his fingers felt as they stroked over the nape of her neck and down a shoulder, the motion repetitive but thrilling.

Dragging her nails over his skin, Nora broke from his lips, moving to kiss his shoulders. Dorian groaned, tipping his head back, his grip tightening on her waist, pulling her closer. Losing her footing, Nora stumbled in place, and clutched at Dorian for balance before they became a mass of flailing limbs as they hit the bed gracelessly.

"Oof!" Dorian's head hit the wall with a loud thud and Nora's forehead banged against his as they landed on the bed. As he reached to rub the back of his head, expecting a lump, she was unable to suppress her giggles at how they must look.

"Are you ok?" leaning forward, her breasts brushing against his shoulder as she attempted to inspect his injury. "This wasn't one of my special talents, I swear," gesturing to their tangled state.

A playful smirk on his lips in reply, "What? Oh, the falling? That's one of my special talents. I'm quite clumsy as you can see."

Giggling at him as they repositioned themselves on the bed to avoid anything similar happening, her words were cut off as his hand snaked into her hair, pulling her down to him, as the other lay on the small of her back. Their languid kisses turned hungry and wanton as they rolled around on the small mattress, wanting to stay like this as long as they could.

His hands slid down to her bottom, massaging those muscles, as Nora instinctively spread her legs to rest on either side of his hips, before sliding his fingertips up her sides teasingly. Breaking away to catch their breath, Dorian let out a moan and arched his back as her tongue found a rather sensitive spot. Hands planted on the bed on either side of his head to support her weight, Nora back arched as his found her breasts to knead gently in his palms. Dorian's head tilted backward on the pillow, his lips releasing a slow barely audible hiss, as she leaned down once again to suck at his neck and shoulders, alternating between tender kisses and grazing her teeth against his skin.

Sliding down Dorian's body, her gaze never left him. His prick hard between her full breasts, she held it in her hand and slid further away to lick at the head, wanting to see him watching her. His eyes hooded in an attempt to close to revel in the pleasure he was feeling at that moment, he kept them forced open. Swirling her tongue and sucking at the sensitive head, alternating with kisses, Dorian's fingers once again tangled in her silky locks. Nora's scandalously plump lips wrapped around his cock were the perfect addition to the scene before him. Moving her hand to the base of his prick, the length of her tongue slid along the sensitive vein underneath. Sucking in a breath, Dorian was entranced by her staring at him, while her nails scratched his inner thigh.

Dorian's breathing was starting to become shallower as Nora stroked his cock in her hand, moving it so she had access to his balls. Sucking at them and swirling her tongue, she spread his legs wider. Her own eyes closing, Nora's tongue traveled lower to the soft perineum below, pressing it firmly and rolling in a circular motion.

"Ahh!" he inhaled loudly as his fingers clawed at the lumpy mattress. "So good. Don't stop."

She found the tight sphincter below, the flat of her tongue pressed against it and flicking back and forth. The sensation made him arch his hips off the bed as Dorian's eyes rolled back in his head. Nora continued to lap at the sensitive entrance, watching him squirm in ecstasy. Before long, he wasn't able to take much more. Dorian took hold of her arm and pulled him up toward him. Nora spread her legs, straddling his waist and leaning down to kiss him passionately. Sliding down onto his thick cock, Nora couldn't recall anyone else filling her as full as he did. For a moment in time, no one else existed in her world except him.

"That, Mr. Gray" his eyes opened to focus on her, "is one of my special talents."

Grinding her hips and stroking his length, Nora once again leaned down to kiss him and tangled her fingers in his hair. Dorian held her breasts in his hands, kneading and gently twisting the rings in her nipples. Neither of them wanted this to end at all. But even so, in a swift motion, Nora found herself pinned underneath Dorian, his hands now holding her wrists on either side of her as he thrust into her, taking charge. Her head tilted back on the pillow and legs wrapped around Dorian's waist, Nora squirmed beneath him, hissing between clenched teeth as he seemed to know how and where to hit all the right places.

An expert at faking orgasms for the sake of her customers, a real climax was something she never experienced while working unless it was by her own hand. As wave after wave hit her, Nora arched her back and this time there was nothing artificial or staged about the pleasure she was receiving from him. She clawed at his back, arching hers and letting out an almost-feline noise. Dorian's own climax splashed inside her and he froze when he heard the feline yowl escape her lips, while she lay pinned underneath him. There was something inexplicably familiar about that, coupled with the fact that his back stung from the scratches she gifted him with.

His weight gave out as he laid on top of her, kissing her lips, her chin, her shoulders. Dorian was beginning to wonder what he saw in the other whores since they didn't have anything that Miss Nora did. Hence the reason he came back to see her instead of them.

"Mmm...thank you, Mr. Gray. That was wonderful," her voice barely above a whisper as her eyes flickered open to peer into his. Something in her tone convinced him that she really meant it and that it wasn't just smoke and mirrors to make a customer happy.

Neither of them wanted to get up but it was inevitable that they had to at some point. Nora would have customers later on, if they weren't already waiting, and Dorian couldn't spend the whole time in the slums with her. As he left, he insisted on paying her with at least one of the large bank notes and would not take no for an answer, despite her protests, and hid it in the the pockets of her skirts. Henry wouldn't see that money if she could help it. Nora wasn't greedy by any means but she'd rather take on twice as many customers for the night if she had to than to hand over that amount to him.

It was her intention when she walked in to the common room, several paces behind Dorian as he left, to ask the barkeep for her daily cup of tansy tea for contraceptive purposes. But as he walked out the door, Nora noticed a huge crowd following him. She couldn't figure why when aristocratic men frequented the pub all the time. Against her better judgment, she went along to see what was happening outside.

Scuffles in the streets were not unusual at any hour of the day or night but they typically didn't draw this large of a crowd. Fighting her way through to the center of the mob, Nora realized she was too late. After the first thug had thrown a punch at him, while she was still inside, Dorian had pulled his cane apart, unsheathing the sword inside, which he sliced through the air, daring anyone to make a move toward him. However that did little if anything to keep him from being attacked from behind, his overcoat tattered.

When Nora finally did break through the crowd, interrupting the gang, she was snatched from behind, bulky arms tight around her waist. Squirming and clawing to attempt free herself, she let out a loud feline hiss, causing Dorian to spin around, sword pointed straight at her. He didn't have a clue what was going on but his mind was definitely playing tricks on him. However, seeing her in that position sparked a rage in him he'd never felt before. Dorian took the sword in his other hand and quickly reached into his coat, pulling out his wallet and tossing it on the cobblestone road, the bills falling out freely, serving as distraction. The bulk of the money was swiftly pocketed by a tall lanky young man who took off running in the distance. As the gang of thugs took off, their mission accomplished, the crowd started to dwindle. Nora was dropped to the ground mercilessly and regained her footing, hurrying over to Dorian to make sure he was unharmed from the incident.

She bent down to pick up the wooden sheath he had tossed aside and guided him into the pub. Stopping to whisper to a young street urchin, who quickly ran out, Nora led Dorian to a small room in the rear of the building, that really was no bigger than the rooms upstairs. It wasn't much but it was like many of the others that belonged to Wotton's whores. There was a small bed with a pile of threadbare quilts, a chair that had one leg shorter than the rest and was propped up with a brick in a feeble attempt to even it out. On a small table in another corner there was only room for a washbasin and a broken mirror leaning against the wall. There was no reflection in it anymore, nor was there when she scavenged it, but it was hers and that was what mattered. She didn't miss his discomfort as they walked in, though she had been hesitant at first to even show it to him. No one, not even Eben, had seen this room. Nora didn't feel it was wise to leave him to fend for himself in the common room and the rooms upstairs cost, so hers was the next best thing. Moving to stand behind him to pull his coat off, she then tugged the blankets back on the tiny bed and forced him to lay down.

"Nora, please, you don't have to do this. I am not injured," as she rearranged the thin blankets over him.

"Nonsense. Lay down and relax. I'll get something you can take to ease the discomfort and I've already sent a boy to get some discrete help and they should be here soon."

While she had stepped out, Dorian looked around the small room which really wasn't much more than a hovel. He realized he appeared quite out of place, not even slumming there, in what was most likely Nora's own room. Dorian didn't sneer but he did feel embarrassed about the world she lived in with its poverty, filth, and rude manners.

Closing the door behind her, Nora had bottle of laudanum that she began to pour into a glass. No sooner had she held out the glass to Dorian and he sat up in the bed, reaching over to take it from her, than the door swung open violently, slamming into the wall, startling them both. Lord Henry stood in the doorway, his hand clenching the knob tightly. There was no escaping the vehemence that shone in Henry's gaze. He was already seething because Nora had sent a messenger to fetch him. But the fact that Dorian was there, in her bed no less, drove him to madness. That feline hiss again was really getting to Dorian, as Nora's shoulders hunched forward and her back arched in angry reaction to Henry's presence. Once was deja vu, twice was a coincidence, but three times was something beyond all explanation.

"Lenora, I don't pretend to understand what goes on inside that dimwitted skull of yours but if you know what's good for you, you won't attempt anything like this again, if you want to keep a roof over your head." Turning to Dorian behind her as he tossed the overcoat at the boy which was picked up from the chair where it lay, "Get up! Only a bloody idiot would make an arse out of himself and try to get a free sympathy fuck in return!" as his glare flickered in Nora's direction.

She lunged at him, wanting to claw his eyes out, if not his tongue. That was his most vile instrument. But he was quicker and had her arms pinned as she struggled to get free. There was something strangely alluring at the fire she possessed. Whispering in her ear, "I'll deal with you later," which only made her fight more. He was looking forward to her punishment but the wait would make it that much sweeter. In a normal, agitated voice, "Hurry up, boy!" He waited until he saw Dorian push the blankets aside and get up, scurrying to get into his overcoat, before finally letting Nora go and walking out the door, tugging at his jacket as he did.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I sincerely apologize for not getting this out quicker but I was occupied with getting situated with going back to school. Now that that's out of the way, I can get back to writing. Enjoy.

Snow was falling heavily and crunched under Nora's feet, the winter chill making her bundle her overcoat tighter around her, as she tucked her hands under her arms to keep warm as the sky began to darken with dusk. While she had constantly heard plenty of others bemoan the miserable change of seasons to the drab, transcendental cold, there was something about it that held a quaint allure, at least in her mind, as it did include some of her fondest memories. Stopping in front of an elaborately decorated window of Harrods, Nora was captivated by the colorful display. A large evergreen stood to one side, decked with garlands of popcorn, pecans and cranberries, as well as small candles, paper angels, and colorful glass baubles that sparkled in the candlelight. Parcels of all sizes and shapes wrapped in vivid paper were piled underneath. To the other side was a display of dolls in holiday dresses as well as stuffed bears, rabbits and other animals, making a veritable menagerie of toys for children to sigh over.

As though magically taken to another time and place, Nora couldn't help but smile as she heard the animated children's voices 'oohing' and 'ahhing' over the vivid department store window display. It took her a moment to realize she was one of them. _A girl around eight, holding her father's hand, imploring him to purchase her one of the toys as he grinned at her with a twinkle in his eye. It had been one of his weekly outings with her, which she deeply treasured, along with the opportunity to take a ride with him in his horse-drawn hansom cab. Nora was decked out in a brand new Christmas dress of burgundy velvet with long sleeves, white woolen stockings to keep her legs warm, and black leather high button ankle boots. To finish the look, she wore a black knitted beret, black velvet double-breasted overcoat, and fur-trimmed mittens that were attached by a cord inside her jacket so she wouldn't lose them. _

_With one arm wrapped around his neck as he picked her up and held her in his arms, she pressed her fingers to the glass, "The bears," pausing for a second, "no, the rabbits!" shaking her head as he continued smiling. _

_"Not the dolls?" laughing at her indecision. "Maybe we should go in so you can make a good pick on your own like the big girl you are."_

_In the split second following, she found herself peeking around the corner of the kitchen into the dining room of a lavishly decorated home. At the large table sat three children, boys in their early-most teens, along with her father and his wife, who were feasting on a dessert of Christmas cake and piping hot chocolate, while the adults drank mulled wine. The image was so vivid that Nora could taste it on her tongue as the scents surrounded her as well. Watching the family, she wished she could join them but was gently scolded by one of the other servants to come back to the kitchen table and share their Christmas dinner, which was leftovers of the excess that her stepmother insisted on having cooked. The dinner with the other servants was just as warm and welcoming, if not more so than the scene outside with her father, brothers, and the snide woman who could have been her mother._

_When Nora got ready for bed later that night, among the menagerie of stuffed animals and dolls that her father had purchased for her over the years, she found a small beautifully decorated package resting on her pillow. Sitting on the small bed in her room in the uppermost corner of the house, carefully removing the wrapping paper, she discovered a box of Turkish Delight that lit up her eyes as she bit into the candy, savoring the taste. _

_Her bedroom was cozy with a small window, a small bed with a simple wooden frame. In one corner sat a wooden table that held a beautifully decorated washbasin and water jug. A large traveling trunk was set at the foot of her bed. In the other corner of the room was a wooden children's armoir and a desk and chair specially for learning her letters. _

_After being tucked in by the matronly nurse, with the doll her father had purchased the weekend before Christmas which she had slept with every night since and the kerosene lantern on the small bedside table that was dimly lit, Lenora was awakened by her father creeping in quietly to bid her good night. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he turned the knob of the lamp, brightening the flame. His eyes danced as he smiled at her, "How was your dinner?"_

_"It was yummy, Papa."_

_"Good." Leaning down to kiss her forehead, "You're growing to look so much like your mother, my little Lenora."_

_Her eyes widening with interest, "What was she like?"_

_"She was very beautiful and kind. She always had a lovely smile, like yours."_

_"Papa, when I grow up, I want to be just like her."_

_Touching his finger to the tip of Nora's nose, he laughed gently, "I'm sure you will." Standing up to leave, he kissed her forehead again and dimmed the lamp. "Good night, Lenora." She watched him retreat through the door before closing her eyes, holding her doll close. _

Her reverie was shattered and her eyes snapped open as she heard behind her a middle aged woman snort in her direction. "Go back where you came from, wicked harlot!" Nora was used to such comments, mainly because of her tattered clothing which was clearly out of place. With that, she sighed heavily and turned to navigate the maze of alleys that led home to the pub in Bluegate Fields.

-------------------------------

Gazing about him, Dorian was quite impressed by the opulence of the gambling hall. Oak-paneled walls, glass chandeliers, marble columns, velvety carpeting all graced the interior of the club. Along one wall was a stone hearth with a blazing fire. As he and Henry sat down at an open table, a white-gloved butler placed glasses of gin in front of the two men, as a poker game was about to start shortly.

"Henry, I've only just realized that the only places you and I have frequented together have been dens of iniquity," laughing at that fact.

Shrugging, "As I said, there is no shame is pleasure. It is too late to act prudish to appease society."

In the distance, he saw an older well-dressed man lean down to whisper to a group of young women who, outfitted in the attire of the upper classes, giggled coquettishly at whatever it was he said. With that, they stood up to follow him across the room, through an ornate door.

Tilting his head toward Henry with a chuckle, "So that man's going off with...three women? Does he really think he'll last anywhere near long enough for all of them?"

Henry's gaze flickered in the direction the group had disappeared to. "Oh they'll probably have a threesome and one for wishful thinking later."

Dorian, who thought himself at least reasonably seasoned at this point, frowned, "A...what?"

"A threesome," clearing his throat and gesturing with his fingers to illustrate, "it happens like this."

"Hmm, that sounds fun. I might be up for that sometime."

"Yes, but it's a lot of work. I do enjoy them but I've always found that from the outside view, it always looks like a bizarre puzzle where the pieces don't quite fit correctly."

Unknown to Henry, the gears in Dorian's brain were already at work, wondering when he would be able to experiment with such a thing.

----------------------------

Hurrying to her room to remove her overcoat before anyone had an opportunity to snitch to Henry that she had been out once again without permission, Nora jumped at the voice that came from behind her. His back was to her, sitting at one of the tables near the bar as he tossed his drink down his throat.

"Do I pay you to galavant in the city where you don't belong?"

Her eyes widened and jaw twitched. "No ye don't pay me anythin', in case ye forgot." That accent she used around him grated on his last nerve, but it did fit her station.

"So you've learned something after all." Getting up from the chair, he turned toward her, his eyes darkening. He grabbed her overcoat by the scuff of the collar and dragged her along to her room. Lighting the taper candle on the small table, he closed the door behind them. As Nora stood glaring at him, Henry took her coat in his hand and ripped it off of her, spinning her around completely as he did, which caused her to nearly lose her footing. "I don't have all night. Hurry up." They both knew that was a lie and that he would often stay there for hours on end. And that he probably intended to do so tonight as well.

Nora quickly hung up her coat from the peg on the wall behind the door, as well as her hat. She intentionally refused to do his bidding, despite knowing he would only make it worse when she did disobey his orders.

"Keep going. Do I have to do everything myself?"

"Yea ye do."

Standing mere inches in front of her, he grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her head back, in a low voice,"When I tell you to do something, you will do it. Now." He let go of her hair just as quickly, as she curled her lip, emitting an angry growl and hiss.

Her hands at her hips, Nora slid her skirts down her thighs, as they fell to her feet on their own the rest of the way. Reaching behind her, she unlaced the corset and let it fall as well. Lifting the short chemise over her head, she now stood only in stockings and her black leather ankle boots.

Henry held her throat firmly in his hand, stroking her chin with his thumb as she clawed at him to release her. Leaning in close to her to inhale her scent, his hand slid down to her breast, twisting her nipple ring painfully. White spots appeared before her eyes and a loud gasp escaped Nora's lips. Henry's bristly beard brushed her jaw, causing her to shudder and squirm out of his grip, as his other hand held her shoulder so her attempts were feeble. The sensation suddenly causing her to vaguely recall a monster. His voice hushed and guttural, "Quiet, Katie, you don't want anyone to hear you."

Nora squeezed her eyes shut, willing him to vanish. He could call her anything except that. Even fucking Lenora which she couldn't stand. Of course she knew that was why he did it.

Still holding her tightly, Henry turned Nora around so she was facing the bed, "Go get your toybox from under the bed," and let her go with a sharp spank stinging her bare bottom.

The image of her on her knees, her back to him, reaching for the box and laying it on the bed, made his prick uncomfortable confined in his trousers. Well aware that she would not do anything further, he moved to stand beside her, where she was blankly staring at the wall past him, and rummaged through her collection. First, he pulled out a rubber horse's bit, that he held up to her head. "Open." She flickered her gaze toward Henry, having no desire to obey him. "I'm not the one making this difficult for you," reminding her as he held her chin, forcing her jaw open as he swiftly shoved the gag in her mouth. Ire flashed in her eyes as he buckled it around the back of her head.

Then he pulled out leather reins that he clipped to the metal rings of the bit. "Bend over the bed," he ordered. Waiting a couple seconds for her to respond, but knowing she wouldn't, Henry held her down as he spread her legs to force the horse tail into her arse, which always made her catch her breath. A whimper escaped her lips as she watched him pick out the riding crop.

Rapidly he disrobed, tossing his clothing onto her pathetic tilted chair. Henry stopped long enough to pull the oblong box filled with some of the more exotic trappings of being a whore that 'belonged' to Lenora aside with more care than he had shown her, while Lenora watched, everything that made her individual curling up and hiding inside her mind.

With no hesitation, he shoved her on to the bed, forcing her to her hands and knees, as he held the reins in one hand. The crop laying on the blanket beside her, he slammed his cock inside her, spreading her wide as he pulled the reins that forced her head upright. Henry picked up the crop in his other hand and slapped her delicate creamy white skin. Fucking her hard and deep while Nora squirmed, clenching the blankets tight in her hands. Unable to scream, she simply went cross-eyed from the bite of the crop. Every time Nora attempted to claw her way away from Henry, he yanked the reins tight and pounded himself deeper into her.

Through the intense pain he inflicted on her, Nora was delirious. However she didn't miss the fact that Henry never called her by her own name whenever he fucked her, always preferring that of her mother. He constantly reminded her that it was such a pity that she looked like her mother and the only thing he received as a result of her death was an inept daughter he had little use for.

In her delirium, Nora's mind wandered to another unpleasant arena, one which she generally kept hidden away in the darkest recesses. Though she had no power over Henry's transgressions, Nora did wish she could turn back the clock and recapture the time that was lost to them.

_Following a long, sordid evening in the East End, Henry had been highly intoxicated at an opium den, combined with countless consumption of very potent cocktails of gin and cocaine, as he stormed into the house. He could easily have any or all of the exotic whores in London but none of them were Katie Anne Privens, the teenage scullery maid whom his wife Victoria had purchased from the local orphanage several years prior to be a domestic servant._

_The entire household knew of the affair, while the kitchen staff whispered amongst themselves, wondering how long the girl would remain employed by the Wotton household. They also knew full well that the other girls who did leave could usually be found prostituting themselves somewhere in the slums of the East End. Katie was the perfect shy, submissive, compliant maid, which Henry liked as she never dared to question his authority as everyone else did. As the months passed and she grew plumper with his bastard child, eventually dying in childbirth, Henry was surprised to realize that he truly loved Katie, which was something new to him for the first time in his life. Even Victoria wasn't worthy of that love. _

_In the night, Lenora was awakened by heavy footsteps outside her door ascending the attic stairs, the door opening and the rustle of clothes. Allowing her eyes to become adjusted to the darkness, Lenora gasped as the covers on her bed were pulled aside and a large figure loomed toward her._

_"Papa! He--" _

_Lenora's cry for help from the stranger was stifled by a heavy hand over her mouth. The tobacco was familiar but the sickly sweet floral perfume that lingered, along with the noxious amounts of opium and gin mixed with cocaine on his breath were foreign to Lenora. Realizing who it was, she struggled out of his grasp but he had overpowered her, forcing himself inside her as he shoved her nightgown to her waist. In Henry's warped, drugged conscience, there was nothing remotely immoral about his actions. Though she had been gone barely over a decade, Katie still stared at him every weekend during their private getaways, whether at the park, visiting Harrods, or anywhere else in London. _

_Over the next two years, Lenora endured the abuse doled out by her father, wishing and hoping in her heart that he'd snap out of the spell he was under and become the loving father again that she used to know. When Nora came to the realization that Henry wouldn't ever see that light, she waited until the middle of the night when she wouldn't be missed to slip out of the house, to where she wasn't sure yet. _

_The next day being a Saturday when Henry would regularly take Nora out to spend time with her away from his family, her disappearance did not go unnoticed. _

_Donning his overcoat, Henry called out, "Lenora! Time to go!" _

_Victoria in a nonchalant tone, sitting in the parlor, not looking up from her sewing, "The girl isn't here anymore and hasn't been since yesterday. It's already more peaceful without her."_

_Henry stared at his wife for a few moments, bristling as he marched to the kitchen to find out if anyone there knew Lenora's whereabouts as they were responsible for her. They were equally surprised at the news, not knowing where she had gone or when or why. Quickly assembling a team of his footmen, Henry dispatched them to search out the vicinity of Kensington where they lived, and he knew full well that Lenora had never ventured anywhere without him so she couldn't possibly have wandered far. Their search proved fruitful as she was discovered sleeping in the park, and was dragged kicking and screaming back to her father's house where Henry waited. He didn't say anything right away as Lenora made a futile attempt to escape the footmen's painful grasp in case she were to escape again, but he didn't have to for her to see the rage in his eyes. _

_"You forget you don't have any rights as a female, much less as a bastard child. Lenora, you've been quite spoiled up until now considering that you're an ungrateful whore. But because you can't appreciate anything given to you here, you will be required to work for a living. The only thing you're good for is your cunt so you'll put it to use and I know just the place where you'll do that." _

_Still in his overcoat, Henry brushed past Lenora to his carriage, where he waited for his footmen to quickly follow. Dismissing them as soon as she was settled in, Henry signalled to his driver, giving orders, and then gave the final bit of his lecture, "Lenora, I had every intention of taking you skating today and then letting you pick out your Christmas present at Harrods but those days are over." Henry didn't speak another word the rest of the way and Lenora furiously wiped back tears that fell down her cheeks, hoping it was nothing more than a nightmare she would wake from soon._

_As they rode toward the slums, Lenora had never seen anything so desolate. Henry was right that she had been very privileged and now all that was being taken away. She didn't know what she had done to deserve such a punishment. The carriage stopped in a narrow alley and Henry exited, waiting impatiently for her. "This is your new home," opening the door and pushing her in the rest of the way to the pub. Lenora stood frozen, taking in all the foreign sights and sounds around her. Recoiling from a man who looked near Henry's age who had his sights set on her, her attention was drawn once again to Henry yelling from the back of the pub, where she hurried. Pointing to a closed door, "Your room you will share with Olivia," turning around and pointing out a young girl whom he signaled to. Lenora did not understand why anyone in an establishment such as this would be at his beck and call at the snap of his fingers, and seemingly happy about it at that, as the girl was, not to mention why he knew their names so intimately. _

_"This is Lenora's first day. I trust you'll show her everything she needs to know."_

_"Yes sir."_

_Lenora had no idea what Henry had in mind for her to do there and he didn't seem willing to elaborate, nor did she want to know. She simply stood watching him in disbelief as he sat down at a nearby table and was immediately supplied with a bottle of gin. Not looking at her but checking out the other activity in the pub, he continued, "Make sure you don't forget that your rent is due at the end of each night. Don't even think about keeping any money for yourself since you don't need it." Seeing out of the corner of his eye that Lenora hadn't moved at all, "Get moving. You can't earn anything looking like an idiot." Henry poured another drink that he tossed back, not missing the fact Lenora was still wiping away tears. It wasn't his fault she intended to be a rebellious sass. Hopefully she'd snap out of it soon if she knew what was good for her but Henry was willing to wait as long as it took._

Despite the humiliation he administered and the hatred she felt toward Henry, Nora's body betrayed her with her own blinding climax as he exploded inside her. Standing up to get dressed again, "Just so you know, Miss Privens, I've decided to raise your rent again. Which means you need to go earn your keep in the next few minutes. I may want to have you again later so don't go too far." He didn't bother to put away her toys. That was her responsibility and he had other things to occupy himself with.

---------------------------

Dorian still couldn't put his finger on why, but he seemed addicted to wanting to see Nora. Even while seeking out other pleasures, he kept needing to visit her. To the point of bringing along his friend Peter. Peter knew his father owned a whorehouse in the slums, though he didn't generally frequent the establishment. But he was willing to go along for a lark. Variety was the spice of life after all.

"Dorian!" He didn't see her immediately through the lively crowd of the pub, but Nora shoved her way through the mob to the table where they both sat down, a bottle of whiskey placed in front of them. "Double duty today?" smiling at him as she sat down on his lap. Taking a sip of his drink, Peter couldn't help but notice that she looked vaguely familiar, but she wasn't familiar enough to give the notion another thought.

His hand resting on her thigh, "Nora, I've missed you. It's a shame I can't take you home with me."

With a chuckle, "Surely you'd become tired of me before long. Isn't it better this way?" Deep down, she wished she could escape with him, but Nora was also very well aware that proper women, as she would be expected to behave, held no place in the hearts of men. She'd seen plenty of it as a child and had no desire to live that life as a woman. Changing the subject, "What are you boys up for?"

"A private room upstairs?" glancing over at Peter, who nodded in agreement before tossing back the last of his drink. Gently patting her leg, "Time is money after all, didn't you once say?"

Giggling at his cheekiness, "I suppose I did." He insisted on holding her hand as the three of them pushed through the crowd. There was something about his little gestures of kindness that she enjoyed for the simple fact that they were nice, and nice wasn't something she got to see often if at all.

The curtain of the tiny room drawn shut, Nora took her time stripping Dorian his overcoat and clothes, as they fell to the floor in a heap. Turning around to Peter, Nora repeated the actions, quickly undressing him while Dorian helped her out of her own restricting clothing. Peter raised a brow. Generally, he'd never seen it done for a whore to be fully nude, much less her customer, not that he was complaining. Even then, it was expected for the girl to disrobe herself.

Still standing behind Nora, kissing her neck and shoulders, his fingers delicately tracing along her skin, Dorian broke away only long enough to guide her to the bed where he laid down, pulling her on top of him, sliding deep in her wet cunt with ease. Nora couldn't resist kissing him, her lips trailing from his to that corner of his collar bone that drove him mad.

Peter, watching them, feeling a bit out of place. "I guess I could just wait till you're done."

Dorian turned his head to face his friend, "She has three holes. I have one, you pick from the other two," as though it was the most logical answer to anyone.

Shrugging, Peter climbed on the bed behind Nora and eased his cock into her tight arse. Nora forgot to breathe as she felt so full, being stretched wide in both orifices. The bed creaked loudly with each thrust from both men. Clawing at the mattress, she ground her hips as Dorian held her waist and Peter was draped over her back, reaching to twist and pull her nipple rings, causing Nora's breathing to become shallower. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she arched her back, clawing at Dorian with a loud feline yowl. Both men finished inside her simultaneously, their seed gushing out of her as they fell apart in a tangled heap on the tiny bed, breathing heavily.

Still trying to maintain her breathing, Nora watched through hooded eyes as Dorian and Peter embraced, with her lower torso still sandwiched between them. There wasn't anything that she had seen in her life that was quite like two attractive men kissing each other. Even though one of them was her half-brother, a thought that briefly made Nora question her own principles. But given her warped past, very little shocked her anymore. Perhaps Henry had won his bet with her after all. Proper society saw all women regardless of social status as sinful and Nora had vowed she would never sink as low as Henry told her she would in little to no time. While she didn't begin to match his depravity, she wondered at times if there was any shred of decency left in her, and if there wasn't, well that was what fate had decided to hand to her despite her best efforts otherwise.


End file.
